Eyes wide open
by sunday-morning-blues
Summary: Drusilla has been tortured by the one she thought loved her, she screamed as it hurt and cut her inside, there’s no way back for Blaise Zabini now. PLEZ R
1. Saying im sorry never ment anything

_**DISSCLAIMER:** I OWN NOTHING TO DO WITH ANY OF THE HARRY POTTER CHARACTERS APART FROM DRUSILLA MALFOY WHO I HAVE CREATED, I AM NOT AFFILIATED WITH ANY OF THE ACTORS/ACTRESSES WHO PLAY THE CHARACTERS AND J.K ROWLING OWNS EVERYTHING OTHERWISE!_

**SUMMERY:** _Drusilla has been tortured by the one she thought loved her, she screamed as it hurt and cut her inside, there's no way back for Blaise Zabini now. PLEZ R&R _

_**EYES WIDE OPEN**_

_BLAISE'S DREAM_

_He looked over the pale body of his lover, her once perfect Blonde hair now lay tattered and blood rinsed as the rain poured down, she was a simple, kind and caring girl, who loved her family and friends, of course she had enemies but then again so did everyone else, he took one last look into her dark blue eyes and then shut them for eternity._

_END OF DREAM_

_Cold sweat dripped onto the green silk that lie around him, light blue eyes quietly scanning the room then snapped to his side, she was ok, still alive, lying peacefully in a light sleep, she let out a light moan and turned over so she was now facing him, he watched her, loving the way the bedcovers moved every time she breathed, he lay his head back on his pillow, he could smell her, she always smelled like roses, her favourite flower, he then turned his attention to the single black rose that lay on the dresser opposite, he had bewitched it so when it went black It didn't die, he turned back to his lover, she now had her back to him, he could clearly see her black rose tattoo on her back, that's what he loved about her, everyone knew her to have a heart like a black rose, but he could really see her for what she was, as he watched her, she moaned again, and pulled her hand to her eyes, the sunlight was draining in through the green curtains and onto her lightly tanned face, "Hey baby" he smiled, she turned to her side and smiled, "Hey to you to" she replied in a husky voice, her blonde hair now fell around her face and covered her eyes, he pushed in aside and kissed her cheek, "how long you been awake?" she questioned, "What you care, you've been asleep" he grinned back, placing his hand on her tanned velvet skin, this time she kissed him, with the passion, lust and want as she always did, he pulled away, "Now, Now baby its only morning" he finished, she started at his now bruised lips, and cuddled up to him, her small body pressed against his._

_Half an hour later the two entered the great hall for breakfast, heading towards the Slytherin table hand in hand, greeted by their friends the couple ate there meal with ease, not taking notice of the three Gryffindor's watching them intently, "How the fuck did that monster get her?" Ron cursed turning his attention to the small brunette next to him, "What you mean he gets her, you've got me you twat" the brunette said and carried on eating her toast, "Dru Malfoy..." Harry mumbled not taking his eyes off the small blonde, "Keep y our dirty half-blood eyes off her Potter or you'll have Blaise to answer to" a tall blonde boy shouted in front of him, her brother, Draco, the most powerful male student, being head boy had its privileges. _

"_What you got first Dru?" Blaise asked the blonde next to him, she through for a moment then answered "Potions, you!", "Same, we better get going then" he replied and they walked out hand in hand to the third floor, when reaching their destination, they found a bunch of 6th years, including Draco, and the golden trio stood outside, "Drake what you doing here, its 7th year potions with Slughorn" Dru asked, It's a mixed N.E.W.T'S class now apparently" Draco replied._

"_NO BLAISE YOU HURT ME, YOU CUT ME INSIDE, AND ITS KILLING ME" She shouted her once beautiful face covered in cuts and bruises, "DRU I DIDN'T MEAN IT" "DIDN'T MEAN WHAT ZABINI, TO TORTURE ME THEN BEAT MY BROTHER HALF TO DEATH!" she cried back, hot salty tears running freely down her face, "You had your chance Zabini, you lost it…. and me" she finished and was knocked to the floor buy a sharp pain hitting her in the side._

_She jumped, now awake from her nightmare, pain filling her body, she screamed as it hurt, the pain to overwhelming and fainting, "Nothing will change, no matter what you say, his words won't hurt you anymore" the soothing voice of her father woke her, "Daddy, he nearly killed Drake… and me" she cried as her father cradled her trying to stop his only daughter from being lost to her pain, "Its ok, the dark lord will deal with him" her father smiled, he knew exactly what his master would do to the one that hurt his right-hand man's child, both his children where in pain, but his wife would deal with her son._

_Zabini was now awake, chained to a chair, his back ridged against a knife, as he moved the deeper the blade would dig into his skin, he screamed in pain, and then he entered, the dark lord's right hand man, Lucius Malfoy was now stood in front of him, ready to decided his fate._

_WANT TO FINDOUT WHAT HAPPENES TO ZABINI? I NEED 5 REVIEWS TO CARRY-ON THE STORY, FLAMES WELCOME!_


	2. Catch me when i fall

_**DISSCLAIMER:** I OWN NOTHING TO DO WITH ANY OF THE HARRY POTTER CHARACTERS APART FROM DRUSILLA MALFOY WHO I HAVE CREATED, I AM NOT AFFILIATED WITH ANY OF THE ACTORS/ACTRESSES WHO PLAY THE CHARACTERS AND J.K ROWLING OWNS EVERYTHING OTHERWISE!_

**SUMMERY:** _Drusilla has been tortured by the one she thought loved her, she screamed as it hurt and cut her inside, there's no way back for Blaise Zabini now. PLEZ R&R _

_**EYES WIDE OPEN**_

**_CHAPTER TWO CATCH ME WHEN I FALL_**

_Dru stood looking at her father, she could see the satisfaction in his eyes. "He won't hurt you anymore princess" he tried to sooth her, putting his now bloody hand on her shoulder; she shook him off and disappeared._

_She woke to silence the next morning, no warmth of the body that usually lay next to her, no snoring from the sleeping form she would normally wake up to, she slowly got out of bed and went to answer the door that the annoying person on the other side had been franticly knocking on for the last 2 minutes, with a wave of her hand the door un-bolted itself and opened, the dark figure of Blaise Zabini stood at the door, he could hardly stand indicating was very badly hurt, she let out a sympathetic smile and caught him as he fell to the floor in pain, she helped him onto one of the dark green sofas that lined the back wall off the common room, "What did he do to you" she whispered, he tried to replied but she silenced him by putting a finger on his lips._

_**Miss Malfoy,**_

_**I understand that you have been nursing Mr. Blaise Zabini back to a reasonable health, but I must stress that Madame Pomfrey is the school nurse and will gladly take Mr. Zabini off your hands,**_

_**I hope you see sense with this letter and send Blaise to the infirmary.**_

_**Yours sincerely**_

_**Albus Dumbledore (Hogwarts Headmaster)**_

_Dru was determined to find out what her father had done to Blaise, even though most of the love she had from him had disappeared, there was still a small flame left for him, now he was able to walk and speak, she began questioning him, "Promise me you won't do anything Dru, I didn't mean what I did and you know the truth as well as I do" Blaise began, Dru sat watching him, keeping her eyes fix on his lips, she nodded and he carried on "You know that I was under __Imperio, I don't know who by, but it caused me to attack Drake, then lead me onto you" he could now see the tears forming in her eyes, __"Your father and you-know-who, used Crucio on me and left me to slowly give into the insanity of been locked in a room, tied to a chair with a knife been slowly dug into my back" finished, Now she knew._

"_I WILL NEVER FORGIVE YOU FOR WHAT YOU DID TO HIM, YOU'RE AN ANIMAL!" Drusilla screamed at her father, "Princess I did what was be for you…" he began "BEST FOR ME, BEST FOR ME, YOU NEARLY KILLED ZABINI, COULD REALLY LIVE WITH YOURSELF IF YOU KILLED THE ONLY THING I LOVE MORE THEN YOU?" She questioned, Draco was trying desperately to hold her back, and it was working for now, her small frame was having no luck trying to get out off his strong grip, her father stood in silence, taking in every word his daughter had said, it hurt, hurt like hell, his own daughter calling him an animal, she must truly love him, she was still squirming under her brothers grip, the tears where now falling freely down her face, her dark blue eyes where now full of hate and revolution, "I HATE YOU!" She screamed once more as her father watched her, his eyes piercing into his daughter as she struggled trying to get her wand. _

_She had now stopped moving and had fallen asleep under frustration in her brothers arms, his mother placed a reassuring hand on her sons shoulder and he lay Dru down on the blood red sofa, kissing her forehead lightly and whispering "Im sorry" in her ear he left the sleeping, tear stained form of his older sister in the living room._

**_NAMES & EFFECTS OF THE CURSES USED IN THIS STORY:_**

_**Imperio**- __Imperio, or the Imperius Curse, is one of the Unforgivable Curses that witches and wizards must not use. It causes the victim to be completely under the control of the wizard that caste the spell. It is punishable by a lifetime sentence in Azkaban._

_**Crucio**-_ _Crucio, or the Cruciatus Curse, is one of the Unforgivable Curses that witches and wizards must not use. It causes intolerable pain that slowly drives its victim insane. It is punishable by a lifetime sentence in Azkaban._

_WHAT WILL HAPPEN NEXT, WILL DRU FORGIVE HER FATHER AND GO BACK TO HOGWARTS WITH A REASSURANCE OR WILL THE PAIN BE TO MUCH FOR HER TO HANDLE AND JOIN BLAISE IN THE INFURMERY DUE TO BECOMING A SACRIFICE FOR LOVE? PLEASE R & R, FLAMES WELCOME!_


End file.
